


oh my god waaaaaaaaa

by inkdrool (irko)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irko/pseuds/inkdrool
Summary: im just testing out this pseud thing um don't mind medamn. it didn't do what i hoped it'd do but this is a cool username so i'll keep it lol
Kudos: 2





	oh my god waaaaaaaaa

sometimes i think about beans weaing pants


End file.
